


Hope Remains

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Reylo, F/M, Hand Touch Scene, Kylo "Boobie man" Ren, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Reylo Baby, Smut, Smut and Fluff, smut!hut reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Kylo Ren and Rey touch hands from across the galaxy and find themselves transported to a new time and place. One where they are married with a baby.





	Hope Remains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asongforjonsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/gifts), [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/gifts).



* * *

 

Kylo sat across from Rey in her little hut yet still miles apart. This connection between them, it allowed them to converse across galaxies. Here Rey was, tears streaming down her face as she spilled her heart out to  _ him _ of all people. Kylo Ren, her enemy— and yet, she trusted him enough with this… 

 

“I’ve never felt so alone,” Rey’s soft voice warbled. 

 

“You’re not alone.” 

 

She tentatively reached out her hand, beseeching. Rey, this beautiful woman, was reaching out to him— yearning and longing for the comfort of a simple touch. 

 

Kylo took off his glove and slowly reached out to Rey— across time and space— across the galaxy, he reached for her. 

 

Their fingertips touched and they both gasped. 

 

A brightness, a vision— and then everything became dark. 

 

***

 

Kylo nuzzled into the warmth beneath him as his mind started to wake. He was so very tired, but the bed was warm. He couldn’t remember how he ended up here, the last thing he remembered was the hut, the crackling fire, and his fingertips grazing Rey’s…

 

Kylo opened his eyes to find his nose pressed up against Rey’s slender neck. He was laying on top of her slight body… and they were— naked. Both of them! 

 

Rey sighed in her sleep and that’s when his eyes roamed down her body to her breasts. 

“Kriff,” Kylo gasped. 

 

He lowered his body back down on top of Rey and she started to stir awake. Her eyes fluttered open and then— she let out a piercing scream. 

 

“Shh, Rey. It’s me.” 

 

“Ben?” Rey asked. “What happened? Are we… are we naked? Did we?” 

 

“No! No… I don’t think so. The last thing I remember was touching hands. In the hut.” 

 

There was another cry, this one much softer like that of an infant. 

 

“Is that?” Kylo asked. 

 

“A baby?” Rey answered. 

 

Neither of them made to move. Kylo was still laying flush on Rey’s chest. Her pretty breasts were pressed up against his skin. And gods— he could feel her hard nipples, and a dampness. 

 

“Go check on it,” Rey snapped. 

 

Kylo rolled off of her and she quickly grabbed the sheet, pulling it up her body to cover her tits. Kylo smirked as he stood up from the bed, proud in his nudity. He looked around the room and found a pair of underthings with an aesthetically pleasing checkered print laying on the ground. 

 

This place was strange. It didn’t look like the quarters of a star destroyer and it didn’t look like a resistance base either. He walked over to the door and looked for a panel to press for the blast door mechanism. But there wasn’t one. 

 

There was a circular sphere like object connected to the door. Kylo reached out and grabbed hold of it, turning it. The door cracked open in the most peculiar of ways. He walked out into the hallway and noticed that they were inside a home. 

 

There were framed one dimensional holos on the walls. There were photos of him and Rey together. There was a holo of Rey in a white dress and him in a black suit kissing. There was another of the two of them at some sort of sporting event— unlike any he had ever seen before. Was that ice?

 

Then there was one of Rey in a medbay holding a tiny baby with dark curly hair. 

 

As if he was being summoned, Kylo heard the same whimpering little cry from before. He walked into the room across the hall and found it was a nursery. There was a toddler standing in his crib with tears streaming down his chubby face.

 

“Dada,” the boy whined as he reached out for Kylo. 

 

The boy had dark wavy locks— must like his own. But those teary eyes were hazel… just like Rey’s. Just above the little boy on the wall was the word Grey written in aurebesh. Not only a word— it was a name. 

 

Kylo walked over to the boy and picked him up. He nuzzled into Kylo’s chest, the little boy’s tiny hand cupping Kylo’s neck. 

 

“Dada,” he said again. 

 

Kylo ran his hand up and down the little boy’s back, soothingly. 

 

“Don’t worry, Grey. Daddy’s got you.” 

 

Kylo carried the little boy back to the bedroom. Rey had put on a loose tank top, the sheets of the bed pooled at her waist. Her eyes widened when he walked in carrying their son. 

 

“How is this possible?” Rey babbled. 

 

“Mama,” the boy reached out to Rey. 

 

There were two damp spots on Rey’s tank top, just over her hardened nipples. Kylo handed Grey over to his mother and he immediately yanked at her shirt, exposing a breast. 

 

Rey yelped as Grey attached to her nipple and started to nurse. She held the tiny boy in her arms, his dark hair stark against his pale skin. 

 

“His name is Grey,” Kylo said as he tentatively sat down on the edge of the bed. 

 

Rey was running her finger lovingly over Grey’s cheek. 

 

“He’s beautiful,” Rey exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. 

 

“Yeah he is,” Kylo agreed. 

 

He scooted closer towards Rey and she didn’t cower away from him. She ended up leaning her head against his chest as she sighed happily. 

 

Grey’s eyes were half lidded as he started to doze off. He ended up falling asleep and Rey was able to slip her nipple out of his mouth. She quickly moved the tank top back in place. 

 

“Want me to take him back to his crib?” Kylo asked. 

 

“In a minute. I just want to look at him.” 

 

***

 

Some time later, Rey let Kylo take Grey back to his nursery. Kylo placed his son gently down on the crib mattress and covered him with the breathable blanket. 

 

When he walked back into the bedroom Rey was fisting the sheets in her hands. 

 

“Are you alright?” Kylo asked with concern. 

 

“It’s… it’s painful. Full.” 

 

He looked down at her chest, the breast that she hadn’t nursed their son with was swollen and leaking through her tank top. 

 

“What can I do to help?” 

 

“Maybe you can massage it?” 

 

Kylo gulped as he moved beneath the sheets. Rey laid back and he cupped her swollen breast. It was full and hard. He started to squeeze and the spot of wetness on her tank top started to grow, but only so much. 

 

Kylo continued his ministrations and Rey winced. 

 

“It’s not enough. I can’t explain it, Ben. I just need some relief.”

 

“T—take off your top,” Kylo suggested. 

 

Rey crossed her arms in front of her body and grabbed the hem of her tank top. Then she pulled it over her head. 

 

He placed his hand over her breast again, squeezing the soft flesh. Her wet nipple was leaking small droplets of milk. 

 

“More, Ben. I need more,” she whined. 

 

Kylo licked his lips as he brushed his thumb over her wet peak. He lifted his thumb to his mouth and sucked it clean of the milk. 

 

_ Kriff.  _ His cock throbbed in his undershorts. The taste of her milk was the sweetest he had had the pleasure of experiencing. 

 

“I can— I can use my mouth. If you think that would help,” Kylo offered. 

 

“Okay,” Rey replied, grabbing the back of his neck and guiding his mouth to her breast. 

 

He took her nipple in his mouth and started to suck. After a few pulls his mouth started to fill with her milk. Kylo swallowed it down greedily. 

 

Rey sighed and moaned as Kylo drained her breast. Gods, now that he had a taste he would be ruined forever. He couldn’t imagine life without tasting the milk that gave his son nourishment. 

 

Rey dragged her nails across his scalp and rocked her hips against him. 

 

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ This was affecting her as well. His cock had never been more hard in his entire life and he longed to slid into her slick warmth. 

 

Kylo released her breast as he took in a breath. He looked down at her flushed peak and pressed a small kiss to it. 

 

“I love the way you taste,” he uttered. 

 

Unable to resist the urge any longer, he moved to her neglected breast and started to feed from it. 

 

Kylo rocked his hips against the mattress, trying to get a little relief from the painful throbbing of his cock. 

 

Rey held his head in place and moaned. 

 

“Oh, Ben. Yes! Oh Ben, that feels so good,” she babbled. 

 

Kylo pulled away with a slick pop, he let his tongue dart out and lapped at her nipple— cleansing it of every last drop of her milk. 

 

“I need you,” Rey said, as she rubbed her thighs together. 

 

Kylo moved his hand beneath the sheets and grabbed Rey’s thigh. He moved his hand up the inside of her legs, searching for her center. He found his journey unimpeded as Rey had forgone underthings. He traced her folds with his finger and groaned out loud at how  _ wet  _ she already was. 

 

Kylo slipped a finger inside and her walls clenched around his digit. 

 

“By gods, sweetheart. You are so wet for me. You liked that didn’t you? You liked me drinking from your breast, swallowing your milk.” 

 

“Yes,” Rey admitted. “Yes I did. Ben…” 

 

“Do you want me sweetheart? Do you want my cock?” 

 

Rey answered him by crashing their lips together. Kylo wondered if she could taste her own milk on his tongue. Then he felt the insistent tug on his underthings. 

 

Together they worked to free his cock from the confines of the shorts. 

 

“Are you sure?” Kylo asked. “I’ve never… we’ve never.” 

 

“Apparently we have,” Rey answered with confidence. “In this lifetime… we have.” 

 

Kylo kissed her again, loving the feel of her lips against his own. He reached between their bodies and grabbed his erection. 

 

Kylo teased Rey’s folds with the head of his cock, bumping her clit in the process. Rey sunk her nails into the meat of his shoulders and moaned. 

 

“Please, Ben.” 

 

And how sweet that sounded uttered from those pretty pink lips. Kylo guided his cock back to her entrance and started to press inside. 

 

He was met with little restriction. It was like her pussy was made for him. Kylo bottomed out inside her cunt and let out a filthy, appreciative groan. 

 

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, her ankles crossing at his lower back just above his ass. Her arms looped around his neck as she pulled him down for another flurry of heated kisses. 

 

Kylo started to rock his hips, moving in and out of her tight pussy. Ever snap of his hips made her gorgeous breasts jiggle. Kylo started to trail kisses down Rey’s neck until he was eye level with her tits. 

 

“You are so beautiful,” Kylo whispered as he thrust. 

 

He dipped his head down and captured her nipple in his mouth, sucking until he tasted her milk as it let down. He swallowed down the warm liquid and groaned against her breast. His cock grew even harder as he pounded into her. 

 

Kylo reached up with his hand and grabbed her neglected breast, plucking at her hardened peak— pinching and twisting as he snapped his hips. He felt a bead of milk on the tip and Kylo moved to the other breast replacing his hand with his mouth. 

 

After he had once again drained both of her breasts, Kylo released the soft swell and licked his lips. He laved his tongue over the rosy bud. Kylo started to feel her quiver beneath him. She was rising higher— getting closer and closer to her release. 

 

He slipped his hand between their bodies and started to rub Rey’s little clit. She sunk her fingers into his hair and tugged lightly. Then her walls were convulsing and contracting around his length, milking him of his own release. 

 

Once they came down from the aftershocks of their combines releases, Kylo lowered his body down on top of Rey and kissed her soundly. 

 

“That was… that was amazing, Rey. You’re amazing,” Kylo crooned. 

 

Rey cupped his face in the palms of her hands and kissed him again. 

 

“I love you, Ben,” she whispered. 

 

“I love you too, Rey.” 

 

***

 

Kylo blinked and he was back in Rey’s hut on Ahch-To. His hand was extended out to her and their fingertips were touching. Rey had tears streaming down her cheeks. He looked around and could only see the stark surroundings of the  _ Supremacy.  _ It was only the cold sterile ship— and Rey. 

 

Kylo looked at Rey. She was glowing in the darkness of his quarters. Glowing from the fire that she was burning in their hut. He thought about the life he had just seen. It was one that he wanted to share with Rey. He wanted it more than he could possibly imagine. 

 

And Grey— their little boy. Kylo wanted him. He missed him already. 

 

Rey was sobbing harder now and gently Kylo pulled her into his arms. 

 

“I saw him,” Rey said. “I saw Grey. Our son. And you— we were married. We were happy.” 

 

“I saw it too,” Kylo said as he stroked her hair soothingly. 

 

Kylo hugged her close and felt tears well up in his own eyes. 

 

“We can have that. You and me. I think it was showing us a future that we can obtain,” Kylo said. 

 

Rey leaned back and surveyed his face. He swallowed nervously. Had he pushed too far? Yet the next moment Rey was pressing her lips against his— sealing the promise of a future together with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


End file.
